Cool for Cats
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: How deep does Sui-Feng's prefrence for cats go?


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

The embryo of this fic has been on my harddrive for quite a while now. CaptainYoruichi actually requested this fic, so as awlays, blame her.

The title for this fic comes form teh Squeeze songe "Cool for Cats," because fuck it.

I feel dirty.

* * *

Ikkaku watched with a little disappointment as the blade bounced harmlessly off of Hozukimaru. His blue haired assailant let out a savage scream and continued to slash and strike, but he still failed to make so much as a dent in the wooden shaft of Ikkaku's shikai.

His patience worn out, Ikkaku decided to end the fight. Almost lazily, he swept the butt of his staff under one of his opponent's legs, tripping him and sending him tumbling face first onto the stone floor of the training arena.

"You alright, Grimmjow?" Ikkaku ask more out of obligation than any concern.

"You bastard!" Grimmjow growled as he picked himself off, clutching a hand to the center of his face. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Let me see," Ikkaku yanked Grimmjow's hand from his face. Indeed, the man's nose was bent at an unnatural angle and was bleeding porously. "Yep, looks broken. Go down to the fourth and have then check it out." Grimmjow grumbled in acknowledgement and trudged off. "And if you see Nnoitra, tell him it doesn't take that long to get a few stitches!"

Sighing heavily, Ikkaku sat down on a nearby step. Frowning, he grabbed his canteen and took a few gulps from it.

"What's the matter?" Ikkaku didn't have to turn around to know it was Yumichika that had spoke. "You usually like roughing up the trainees."

"Yeah, well, usually the trainees weren't out to kill us in their past life." Ikkaku retorted with no hint of sarcasm.

"You're still going on about that?" Yumichika sighed.

"Seriously, how does that not bother you?" Ikakku asked incredulously.

"Spirits lose their memories when they reincarnate, you know that." Yumichika scolded.

"Still, it's only a matter of time before they find out what they were and what happened to them." Ikkaku took another sip of water. "This whole things a powder keg waiting to go off."

"I hear that Unohana-sotaicho is working on a way to debrief them." Yumichika replied. "And besides, what would happen if that powder keg did go off? A bunch of low level Shinigami rabble-rousing sounds like something you would love."

"But that's just the thing!" Ikkaku spit out his water. "We never expected Hollows to take off their masks. What if that fucked up the reincarnation cycle? I would have expected most of these guys to go straight to hell! They could just be waiting for the right moment." Ikkaku vividly remembered the frightening power of Choe Neng Poww.

"I highly doubt that the Espada would bother doing something like that." Yumichika crossed his arms.

"Still, I wouldn't mind Mayuri getting a hold of one or two of them and figuring out what's going on." Ikkaku replied.

"Taicho is fine with Nnoitra being here, and that's all that matters to me." Yumichika said resolutely.

"I still think we should have tossed them into the Maggot's Nest from the get-go." Ikkaku tossed his empty canteen to the side. "Isn't this pretty much the exact reason we have a place like that?" Yumichika burst out laughing.

"Haha, yes, why don't you try bringing that up with Sui-Feng-taicho next time you see her?" Yumichika walked away, still laughing.

* * *

"Sir!" A man clad in all black with his face obscured by a mask knelt down as he addressed his superior. "I oversaw the patrol change, just as you requested." The man before the genuflecting soldier tapped his foot impatiently, his golden eyes glaring and his black ponytail gently swaying in the breeze.

"Am I supposed to be proud of you for doing as I said?" The man sneered with his arms crossed. "Get out of my sight and do something useful for a change." He spat.

"Yes sir, Third Seat Vega." The soldier spoke in affirmation and then disappeared.

Ggio Vega sniggered as he felt his pulse quicken. There was something thoroughly satisfying about giving an order and then having is executed. It was exhilarating.

For the most part, the former Arrancar that had been integrated into the Gotie 13 remained little more than a novelty, struggling to even become seated.

However, one former Arrancar had managed to distinguish himself. Ggio Vega had managed to speed through the ranks of the Second Division and Onmitsukido. His fighting style was perfectly suited for the needs of both divisions and it was not long before he was put in charge of the Patrol Corps, with the displaced Omeada moving on to head the Detention Corps.

He could stand to be one, perhaps even two, ranks higher than he currently was, but he much rather only have two superiors than an entire division's worth. He honestly didn't understand how the enlisted men stood being ordered around by everyone all the time. Though if he were honest with himself, he had to admit that he didn't mind taking orders from his Captain one bit.

Almost as if on cue, Ggio felt the object of his musings near.

"Ggio." Sui-Feng hailed somewhat disinterestedly as she approached, Omeada trailing slightly behind her.

"Afternoon, Taicho." Ggio smirked.

"I assume moving smoothly?" Sui-Feng placed her hand on her hip, never looking directly at Ggio. He had inquired once as to how she had lost her arm, but she had quickly changed the subject. He hadn't bothered to ask again.

"Of course, like always, Taicho." Ggio smirked. He always got a kick out of calling her "Taicho." The two remained silent for a few moments; Sui-Feng eyes' remained locked forward while Ggio stole a few glances of the woman next to him.

"I'll be expecting your report at the usual time." Sui-Feng didn't ask, but clearly stated.

"Yes, of course, Taicho." Ggio grinned.

"Good, you are dismissed." Sui-Feng nodded to Ggio as he bowed and then left with Omeada in tow.

* * *

He has done this several times now, and yet each night filled him with almost childlike excitement.

The first time had been an utter shock. When Sui-Feng had asked him to come to her office to deliver a report of the days activates the last thing he had expected to happen was for her to drag him into her bedroom and mount him.

Since then, their liaisons had become a ritual of sorts. There was no consistent routine, which kept things interesting. Every day, Ggio was anxious to find out if he had any reports to deliver.

His hand jittering ever so slightly from anticipation, Ggio knocked on the shoji that separated Sui-Feng's quarters form the rest of the world.

Almost instantaneously, the shoji slid open. On the other side was Sui-Feng, still fully dressed with the same expression she always wore. That was always a little bit unnerving to Ggio. Silently, she beckoned him in and slid the door shut.

Once the door was closed, Sui-Feng started heading towards her bed room, removing her clothing along the way. Ggio watched, spellbound as the haori unceremoniously fell to the ground, revealing the pale skin of her back.

The glove came of next. Ggio always found it extremely erotic that she had to use her teeth to take it off.

The rest of her uniform was in one piece and was easily removed by simply untying the knot on the back of her neck. Seeing Sui-Feng's suddenly naked form got Ggio every time. He could feel his pulse skyrocketing.

Last, she removed her socks as she walked over to a small box next to her bed. Reaching inside, she removed a condom from it and threw it at Ggio with what would have been deadly speed had the object been anything other than latex in a plastic wrap.

"Well?" Sui-Feng asked a little agitatedly as she fell back onto her bed, legs already apart. Taking the hint, Ggio hastily stripped down and slipped on the prophylactic. Even though the Onmitsukido were more than equipped to prevent pregnancy, Sui-Feng still make Ggio use a condom. She didn't want to have to clean up any mess. Given the circumstances, Ggio was in no position to complain.

Eagerly, Ggio nearly jumped onto the bed on top of her. The times when Sui-Feng let him be in charge of things were precious few, so he wanted to make sure that he enjoyed every second of it.

Slowly, he brought their faces closer. His lips were but an inch away from hers when Sui-Feng turned her face away from his. It happened every time, and every time, it disappointed him.

Quickly recovering, he moved his head down to her small breasts. Playfully, he flicked his tongue against an already erect nipple while he fondled the other. Looking up for a reaction, all he was were the same stony expression as always.

"What are you doing?" Sui-Feng asked irritably.

"I was just…" Ggio stammered.

"Quite wasting time and get on with it." Sui-Feng snapped and readjusted herself, smoothing her hair under her head.

"R..right," Ggio nodded. Repositioning himself, Ggio scooted himself up closer to Sui-Feng's womanhood, which he could see was already moist. He always felt like he was missing out on an essential part of the sexual experience, since it was obvious that Sui-Feng warmed herself up before he arrived. But again, he was hardly in a position to be making demands. Then his mind settled on the image of Sui-Feng warming herself up for his visit, and he realized there was very little he wouldn't give to see that.

Slowly, almost excruciatingly, he slid into her. It took and extraordinary amount of restraint not to yelp as he did so.

Secure in very comfortable position, Ggio placed his hands on her hips and slowly began thrusting. He watched, spellbound by the way he body moved in reaction to his while he reveled in the sensation of her.

It wasn't long before he heard an agitated grunt, almost a growl, come from her. Like a spur to a horse, Ggio speed up his motions, pumping in earnest now.

It was times like these that Ggio wondered how many people have had the privilege of seeing her like this; on her back with her eyes slammed shut with her usually commanding voice only producing soft, almost imperceptible moans.

In what seemed to him like too short a time, Ggio reached his limit. Sui-Feng had never once complained about length before, so he felt no reservation in releasing into the latex.

Panting and perspiring lightly, Ggio rolled onto his side, a smugly satisfied smile plastered on his face as he looked on the woman that he was just on. Sui-Feng still lay on her back and her eyes were still closed.

Silence followed. Sui-Feng wasn't that talkative, especially after sex. Physically satiated, Ggio settled into the bed, enjoying the comfort of it before he was inevitably told to leave. His mind started to drift off when he was brought back to consciousness by the sound of light laughter.

"What?" Ggio asked playfully. It was a rarity to see Sui-Feng smile, so her laughter was a true delicacy. His question only served to elicit more laughter from the woman. "What is it?" He asked, smiling. Sui-Feng clasped a hand over her mouth as her laughing intensified. "What's so funny?" The queerer only made her laugh harder for a few moments before she calmed enough to actually speak.

"I am." Sui-Feng finally said after she caught her breath.

"Huh?" Ggio blinked.

"I just so laughably pathetic." Sui-Feng as still sniggering.

"Wha…?" Ggio cocked an eyebrow.

"At least I could justify Grimmjow." Sui-Feng spoke, though she didn't seem to really be speaking to Ggio. "At least I could pretend that…_that_…had nothing to do with it."

"Wait, Grimmjow?" Ggio asked incredulously.

"But you?" Sui-Feng laughed. "Look at you! Hair in a ponytail…and your face is so…I wasn't convinced you were even a man until that ridiculous second form…"

"What are you talking about?" Ggio asked, a little frightenedly.

"Hell…you have golden eyes!" Sui-Feng cradled her head in her hands and started laughing again. "I'm one step away from buying a cat and some peanutbutter."

"What are you talking about?" Ggio asked, utterly befuddled. Sui-Feng turned to him, her previously bemused expression replaced by one of deathly seriousness.

"Leave." Her words were like stones. "Now." Ggio would have fallen out of the bed had it not been so close to the ground. Quickly, he dressed himself and headed for the door. "One more thing, before you go." Ggio stopped and quickly turned to the woman.

"Y…yes…Taicho?" He wasn't quite sure why he addressed her that way.

"Your tongue is quite useless to me now," Sui-Feng sat up and looked him in the eye. Even naked in bed, she somehow managed to intimidate him. "If you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone, I will see to it that it is equally useless to you."

"Yes…Taicho," Ggio quickly bowed and nearly ran out of the room. Once he was gone, Sui-Feng fell back onto the bed, consumed by another laughing fit, wondering just how much longer she could put off the inevitable.


End file.
